El horrible sombrero
by Lily.loops
Summary: Yamato va a defender el honor de su princesita sea como sea. Taichi tendrá que pagar las consecuencias de tener un mocoso que es tan endemoniadamente parecido a él. POST-EPILOGO


**Summary: **Yamato va a defender el honor de su princesa sea como sea. Taichi tendrá que pagar las consecuencias de tener un mocoso que es tan endemoniadamente parecido a él. POST-EPILOGO.

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece.

* * *

**El horrible sombrero**

-¡Felicidades, Ay-chan! –exclamó Yagami alegremente. -Vamos, Itachi. –le regañó Taichi de manera discreta. –Felicita a Ay-chan.

-Felicidades Ayumi. –dice Itachi entre dientes.

-Gracias, baka. –sonrió la dulce niña de cabellera rubia.

-¡Ayumi! –la reprendió Sora mientras Yamato sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Y es que esa era una escena más o menos común para los padres que estaban allí presentes. Para lástima de Taichi, quien vivió para molestar a Yamato desde el momento que supo que tendrían un niño y una niña de la misma edad acerca del futuro matrimonio de éstos, su hijo había resultado llevarse nada bien con la primogénita de los Ishida.

Y eso era decir bastante poco, Itachi detestaba a Ayumi con ganas y para sorpresa del diplomático parecía ser mutuo.

-¿Por qué no van tú e Itachi con sus demás amigos, princesita? –preguntó Yamato, inmiscuyéndose por primera vez en la conversación.

-Si no hay de otra. –Ayumi se encogió de hombros. –Sígueme energúmeno.

-No olvides tu regalo Ay-chan. –dijo Itachi Yagami entregándole una caja envuelta en brilloso papel azul.

Sora sonrió y obligó a Ayumi a agradecer. Taichi observó la sonrisa de su hijo antes de partir con la rubia y pensó que al menos Itachi parecía feliz de hacerle un regalo a la niña.

-Siete años, crecen tan rápido. –suspiró Sora enternecida con la imagen de su niña más grande.

Taichi le palmeó la espalda y le regaló una brillante sonrisa.

-Oye, que tú todavía tienes uno para tratar como bebé. –se quejó el moreno refiriéndose al hijo menor del matrimonio, de sólo unos 3 años. –Nosotros estamos perdiendo al único que tenemos.

-Y hablando de perder lo único que tienes, ¿Dónde está tu esposa, Tai?

Sora lo reprende con la mirada y les hace pasar cuando se da cuenta que siguen parados en el rellano de la puerta. La casa de los Ishida, amplía y con un jardín impresionante, ha sido adornada con globos y serpentinas dando así la clara impresión de que se festejaba un cumpleaños. A lo largo del comedor había muchas sillas y sus amigos disfrutaban de rebanadas de pizza y helado mientras que afuera los niños corrían detrás unos de los otros y se ensuciaban hasta las rodillas.

-Ha tenido que trabajar desde temprano. –se lamentó el hombre. –Pero le manda todos sus buenos deseos a Ayumi.

-Siéntate con nosotros un rato, anda. –propuso Sora y rápido junto tres sillas. Taichi se sentó en una de ellas mientras les comentaba acerca de la ausencia de Minako. -¿Y tú cómo estás?

Taichi, que había cogido un refresco frío de quién sabe dónde, asintió.

-Bien, un poco molesto porque he tenido que traer a Itachi prácticamente arrastrando. –se quejó su amigo. -¿No es raro ver como esos niños se llevan tan mal? Es decir, con lo bien que nosotros nos llevamos. –agregó.

Yamato sonrió de manera discreta, Sora obviamente se dio cuenta pero decidió abstenerse de mencionarlo.

-Son niños. –concluyó la pelirroja. –Hoy se detestan mañana se aman.

-Amar es una palabra un poco fuerte, cielo. –recriminó el astronauta de manera cautelosa. –Es decir, tiene sólo siete y si va a amar a alguien supongo que debería ser sólo a mí.

Taichi no lucha por ocultar la carcajada que se escapa de sus labios, las palabras de Yamato han hecho tanta gracia en él que lo demuestra a placer, tanto que incluso Sora sonríe un poco.

-Eres el padre más celoso y egoísta del mundo. –se quejó Yagami. –No puedo creerlo, espero que Ayumi te ponga en tu lugar al crecer.

-Sólo soy un padre que cuida a su hija.

-Y por eso mismo deberías querer que se enamorara del hijo de tu mejor amigo. –se burló el castaño. –Ya verás, te acordarás de mí en la boda, Yamato.

-¡No digas insensateces que para una boda faltan al menos veinte años! –chilló el rubio Ishida de manera escandalosa.

-Entonces en veinte años te acordarás de mis palabras, Yamato querido. –agregó Taichi, haciendo rabiar aún más al esposo de Sora. –Vamos, que hasta Itachi me ha pedido el dinero para comprarle él mismo el regalo a Ayumi hace un rato.

Yamato gruñe y su mujer lo toma del brazo intentando calmarlo pero el hecho de que ésta conserve su sonrisa en los labios no ayuda demasiado.

-Realmente espero que tengas una niña y veas lo que se siente. –espetó Ishida. -¡Es más…espero sean gemelas! -finalizó orgulloso.

Taichi enmarcó las cejas.

-Con Hikari tuve suficiente. –puntuó Taichi. –Y si no mal recuerdo tu hermano está casado con ella así que me la debes.

Yamato niega y se gira hasta su esposa.

-Siempre supe que debía dejar que Takeru peleara sus propias batallas. –le susurró de manera lastimosa. Ésta le da un beso en la mejilla y se gira hasta Taichi.

-Ya basta, baka. Estás enfadando a mi marido. –intervino Sora.

-Ya vi de dónde aprendió ese lenguaje mi futura nuera.

-¡Taichi! –exclamó la señora Ishida llegando del punto de lo cómico a lo verdaderamente molesto.

-Podría ser peor, Yama. –continuó el Yagami. –Podría ser el chiquillo de Mimi y tú podrías emparentar con la princesa del grupo y dios sabe que eso debe tener su grado de dificultad.

-¡Taichi! –gritaron, esta vez a coro ambos padres de la futura novia en cuestión.

-Ya, ya, lo siento. –se excusó Tai alzando las palmas y riendo aún por lo bajo.

Miró alrededor, todos sus amigos parecían felices y relajados como un sábado cualquiera. Cada uno de ellos con sus responsabilidades, sus trabajos y sus familias, seguían dedicando tiempo a las cosas pequeñas que lograban que se mantuvieran unidos como grupo. Cosas como fiestas infantiles, comidas de domingos y excursiones al Mundo Digital eran lo que permitía que esa gran familia siguiera siendo eso, una familia.

De repente y sacándole de sus pensamientos por completo, se escuchó el grito de un niño llamando por su madre.

-Ese es mi llamado. –dijo Sora poniéndose de pie. –Es Yoshiro, de seguro es otra rodilla raspada, desde que ese niño camina no ha parado ni un segundo. –añadió sonriendo. –No se maten mientras no estoy.

Yamato se giró hacia Taichi y comenzaron a hablar de cosas que no provocaran en el rubio las ganas de estrellarle una botella en la cara al Yagami. Desde sus matrimonios hasta los problemas con los automóviles todo parecía haber servido para que los ánimos se relajaran bastante entre ambos hombres.

Eso hasta que la festejada llegó indignada corriendo hasta su padre.

-¡Papá, mira esto! –la pequeña rubia de ojos azules que respondía al nombre de Ayumi Ishida sacó de la caja de regalo que le habían entregado los Yagami al llegar un pequeño sombrero que sin duda era algo que Taichi jamás habría aprobado como regalo de cumpleaños para Ay-chan.

-¿Qué es esa cosa princesita? –indagó el padre.

-¡Es un sombrero feísimo! –clamó la niña.

Taichi no la podía culpar. Era un sombrero verdaderamente espantoso después de todo. De un color anaranjado chillón como el de las señales de tránsito en la carretera, con varios moños de un tono verdoso y una estrafalaria mariposa justo en la cima.

Tras Ayumi llegó corriendo Itachi. Su pequeño vástago simplemente había puesto mirada de horror al ver que su compañera de clase había ido con el chisme a su padre.

-Eh, Ay-chan… -habló el astronauta. –No creo que sea tan feo, no seas descortés con el regalo de Itachi. –pidió Yamato acariciándole el flequillo a su fiera rubia.

-¡Es que él mismo me ha dicho que me ha regalado ese feo sombrero! –recalcó Ayumi. -¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porqué dice que no le gusta mi peinado!

-¡Yo no dije eso! –replicó Itachi. –Dije que le he dado un sombrero feo porque debería cubrir ese peinado que es aún peor.

-¡Itachi! –reprendió Taichi al escuchar su elocuente comentario.

La niña se llevó las manos a los largos rizos rubios y se los apretó con más fuerza.

-Eso cambia todo… -opinó Yamato. –Entonces creo que Itachi te debe una disculpa.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? –preguntó. -¿Por qué debo disculparme con ella si ella no se disculpó cuando vomito en mis zapatos y no me avisó antes de que me los pusiera?

-¡Eso fue un accidente! –se quejó Ayumi.

-¡No fue un accidente que no me avisaras!

Tai tomó a su hijo de los hombros y lo alejó de la pequeña niña que acababa de cumplir sus siete primaveras pero sobre todo, lo alejó del furioso padre de la niña el cual no podía entender que cualquier ser viviente sobre la tierra le alzara la voz de aquella manera a su hijita.

-Matt, es todo cuestión de niños, yo…

El astronauta se giró contra él.

-Dile a tu hijo que se disculpe. –musitó el antiguo músico.

Taichi suspiró.

-Itachi di que lo sientes. –le pidió.

-Realmente no lo siento, Ayumi se lo merece.

Taichi negó con la cabeza lamentándose de que su hijo fuese tan obstinado y necio como él mismo. ¿Por qué no parecía ver el niño que cada una de sus palabras más allá de enfurecer a la queridísima cumpleañera, enfurecían a su poco tolerante padre? Y claro, por supuesto que Yamato no iba a pagarla con el pequeño e insolente Itachi, iba a pagarla con él.

-¡Hueles a excremento! –gritó la delicada princesita Ishida.

-¡Y tú eres una niña boba!

-¡Pues tú eres un feo Ogremon!

Lejos de parecer indignado Yamato parecía feliz de ver a su bonita hija insultando como la buena chica fuerte que sería. Sin embargo para Taichi ver a su hijo faltándole el respeto así a una niña, y más una con la que se suponía se iba a casar, le descolocó un poco.

-Oye quien sabe. –dijo el diplomático. –Tal vez sí termines emparentando con Mimi después de todo.

El rubio de ojos azules le fulminó con éstos.

-¡Dile a tu hijo que se disculpe! –repitió.

-Yamato, tranquilízate, no es como que Ayumi se haya disculpado por vomitar en los zapatos de Itachi, ¿O sí?

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Estás comparando un accidente a esto? –preguntó Ishida.

-¡Sólo es un estúpido sombrero!

-¡Un sombrero horripilante que Itachi le dio porque no le gustaba su peinado!

-¡Pues al menos tu hija no tiene los pies llenos de vomito!

Al haber gritado aquello Taichi recordó una situación similar en la que él mismo había tenido que vomitar en la pertenencia de alguien y luego había olvidado avisarle antes de usar ésta… sobre su cabeza.

Sonrió internamente mientras una nueva escena, ésta relacionada a un broche de pelo, se pintaba en su cabeza. Decidió mentalmente que si Ayumi e Itachi no se casaban al menos se volverían mejores amigos y ¿Quién sabe? Puede ser que la rubia fuese igual de afortunada que su madre y terminara casada con el mejor amigo de un Yagami.

-¡No sonrías como bobo, esto es en serio! –se enfadó Yamato.

-¿Cómo puede ser en serio cuando se basa en las peleas de dos niños de siete años?

Mientras tanto Ayumi e Itachi se entretenían sacándose la lengua y haciéndose muecas el uno al otro mientras cada uno se escondía tras las piernas de su propio padre.

-Está bien, lo admito. –habló Tai. –Itachi se ha pasado de la raya, pero ¿No crees que estás exagerando Yamato?

-¿Exagerando?

-Es sólo un niño. –explicó el moreno.

-Entonces arreglaremos esto entre tú y yo, Yagami.

Taichi le miró sin entender.

-¿Arreglaremos qué exactamente?

-Esta disputa. –respondió Yamato. –Porque para nada pienso dejar el orgullo de mi princesita así.

Ayumi se cruzó de brazos y con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro caminó hasta Itachi y le pateó el tobillo para luego salir corriendo. El hijo de Tai corrió tras ella dispuesto como nunca en la vida a alcanzarla.

-¡Déjame baka!

-¡Te atraparé peinado de Leomon!

Yamato ni se inmutó por el comportamiento de los niños, sus ojos azul zafiro seguían fijos en Taichi, retándole como no lo hacía desde los quince años.

-¿En serio estás dispuesto a esto Yamato? Es una locura, yo…

-¡Ay mi pelo! ¡Papi!

Ayumi llegó corriendo una vez más a las piernas de Yamato. Ahora una goma de mascar adornaba sus exquisitos caireles de oro puro. Itachi llegó una vez más tras ella con cara de susto y una palidez impropia de un niño de su edad.

-¡Ha sido un accidente! –se excusó el moreno de siete.

Yamato miró a Taichi con odio una vez más y se lanzó a él dispuesto a derribarlo. El moreno cerró los ojos esperando el ataque del rubio justo cuando escuchó la voz de la razón entre ambos desde la más tierna edad. Sora Ishida-Takenouchi.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó molesta. –Yamato, Taichi, dejen de hacerse los idiotas que hay que quitarle eso del pelo a Ay-chan.

La jovencita en el dilema abandonó el refugio paterno y corrió rápidamente a los brazos de su madre. Itachi corrió nuevamente tras ella mientras le aseguraba a su tía Sora que no había sido apropósito.

-Tranquilo, Itachi-kun. –le sonrió la maternal mujer. –Ha sido un accidente, me queda claro. Ahora arreglémoslo, vengan conmigo. –los tomó a ambos de la mano y dejó nuevamente solos a los alterados padres.

Yamato soltó un suspiro y Taichi lo imitó.

-De acuerdo, tal vez exageré. –masculló el hombre Ishida. –Pero es mi pequeña y así como no permitiría que tu mocoso, o cualquiera, se casara con ella, tampoco permitiría que le faltasen al respeto.

-Oh claro, Itachi es un niño demasiado obstinado. –repuso Tai. –Aunque debes admitir que tú también tienes una joyita…

-¿Qué tiene Ayumi de malo? –preguntó poniéndose una vez más a la defensiva.

-Olvídalo. –se rindió Taichi, dándose por enterado que para Yamato sería imposible comprender el hecho de que su hija pudiese tener remotamente un poco de culpa en cualquier situación.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Ayumi regresó sonriendo a su festejo y presumiendo a todos su nuevo corte de cabello con el que sin duda se sentía mucho más cómoda y feliz. Itachi se enorgullecía de decir que él había sido el responsable del corte y recibía tantos cumplidos como la bonita rubia quien lucía ahora una despeinada melena hasta los hombros.

-Creo que le ha gustado más así. –dijo Sora cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. –Debo decir que hasta le agradeció a Itachi y todo. Ah y que éste se ha disculpado por lo del sombrero.

Yamato asintió.

-Bueno, ya ves Tai que te dije que era algo de niños.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza y dudaba que Yamato tuviera los nervios para decir justo aquello a él. Cuando entendió que efectivamente al rubio le daba igual decidió simplemente ignorar el comentario y pararse en busca de algo de comer.

Cuando iba a la mitad del camino hacia la cocina se asomó por el vidrio que daba al jardín. Allí los niños jugaban entre juegos inflables, globos y juguetes. Puso sus ojos en su ahijada, la renovada Ayumi de siete años con un corte de cabello nuevo y quien se había caído de boca al suelo en una de sus carreras hacia el otro lado del patio. Se decidió a ayudarla y tal vez a consolarla un poco pero eso no fue necesario porque quien se encargó de hacerlo fue su mismísimo clon.

-Eh, Leomon, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Entonces párate y sigue corriendo que si no te voy a alcanzar en un dos por tres y así no es divertido.

-No me alcanzarías ni en tus sueños, bobo.

Ayumi echó a correr una vez más con Itachi pisándole los talones y Taichi no pudo evitar sonreír. Yamato, quien casualmente había presenciado la misma escena al haber ido en busca de un vaso de agua cruzó miradas con su mejor amigo y sólo pudo imitarle y esbozar una sonrisa.

-Tal vez tu hijo no sería la peor desgracia que le pudiera pasar a Ayumi… -tuvo que admitir finalmente.

Tai se burló victorioso.

-¿Eso significa que la boda sigue en pie?

-Eres un idiota.

Taichi ya no respondió, se limitó a guiñarle un ojo a su querido amigo y se recordó a sí mismo que si Itachi era tan igual que él no importaba lo mal que le cayera Ay-chan o lo poco que la tolerara, siempre iba a terminar velando porque ella estuviese segura, eso era un hecho. Afortunadamente el Embajador tenía la firme sospecha de que Yamato lo sabía también.

* * *

Gracias a quienes han decidido leer. Un beso!


End file.
